1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing for receiving electrical and/or electronic built-ins, having a rack with vertical frame legs at least in the comer areas. An opening is formed between the two frame legs at the front through which the housing interior is accessible. A blind frame, which has vertically extending profiled screening sections covering the vertical profiled frame sections at least partially, is pivotally connected to a front of the rack.
2. Description of Related Art
A housing having a rack is disclosed on page 597 of a company prospectus xe2x80x9cRittal Handbuch 29xe2x80x9d [Rittal Handbook] from Rittal-Werk Rudolf Loh GmbH and Co. KG, Herborn, Germany. Vertical profiled frame sections are provided in the comer areas of the rack. Fastening rails can be installed on the two profiled frame sections located at the front. The fastening rails extend in a direction of the linear extension of the vertical profiled frame sections and project with a bar having fastening receivers into an opening area formed between the two profiled frame sections. Component supports can be fastened on the bars. A blind frame is hinged to one of the two vertical profiled frame sections. The blind frame has four profiled screening sections that cover the horizontal and vertical profiled frame sections located at the front of the rack.
It is one object of this invention to provide a housing of the type mentioned above but wherein the options for outfitting the switchgear cabinet and/or the technical switchgear equipment are increased.
This object is achieved with a separate profiled function section extending in the linear profile direction that is connected to the profiled screening section and is equipped with at least one function projection protruding in the direction toward the switchgear cabinet interior.
Use of the function projection makes it possible to increase the functionality of the blind frame. It is also possible to use profiled function sections of different design and functionality, which are distributed over a length of the profiled screening section. The profiled function sections can have holding, sealing, clamping and/or visual screening functions, for example.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, the function projection at least partially visually screens or blocks the area of the associated vertical profiled frame section facing the opening of the rack located at the front. Thus, the vertical profiled frame section can no longer be observed, at least partially, through the closed blind frame.
In a further preferred embodiment, the function projection has a holder with one or several fastening receivers for fastening additions.
In this case the profiled function section can also be designed so that the fastening receiver designed as an undercut groove is cut into the holder. The groove extends in the linear direction of the vertical profiled frame section and the holder is connected in one piece with the function projection. It is then possible, for example, to displace infinitely variable sliding blocks, which are used for fastening purposes, in the groove.
A housing in accordance with this invention can also have vertically extending mounting rails fastened on the front of the rack, which are associated with the two vertical profiled frame sections at the front and which extend with a bar into the area of the opening at the front or into the housing interior. The bar has a row of fastening receivers. Additions, for example plates, can be fastened on the fastening receivers with fastening elements. The fastening elements are covered toward the front face of the rack with the profiled function section. When the blind frame is closed, the profiled function sections block access to the fastening means. Unauthorized manipulation thus is more difficult. The profiled function sections are simultaneously used for the visual screening of the fastening elements.
The profiled function section can also be used for improving the IP type of protection. For example, the function projection can support a sealing element extending in the direction of the linear extension of the profiled function section which is, with the blind frame closed, placed on a plate connected to the rack and which at least partially covers the front opening of the rack.
The visual screening of the vertical profiled frame section of the rack can also be improved if the vertical profiled frame sections of the blind frame have an angled-off section, which at least partially covers the exterior of the vertical profiled frame section in the area of the outer corner of the rack.
In order to exactly align the profiled function section with respect to the blind frame, the profiled function section can have two legs arranged at an angle with respect to each other, which form an interior receiver. The profiled function section is inserted with the interior receiver into a complimentary designed exterior receiver of the profiled screening section. One of the legs has at least one screw receiver into which a fastening screw is inserted and screwed into a threaded receiver of the profiled screening section.